


Dreaming of Dessert

by replicanon



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Mild Feeding, Mild Sexual Content, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/replicanon/pseuds/replicanon
Summary: Sora raises Riku's affinity in the sweetest way possible.
Relationships: Dream Eaters/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	Dreaming of Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> I did a much longer ramble for a sexy Dream Eaters/Riku/Sora idea once, but it'll be a while before I consider adapting it into a fic. Hopefully this one'll hit the spot for the time being.
> 
> Typo corrections appreciated. Hope you enjoy.

It's just what you do with Dream Eaters.

At least that's what Sora thinks, sitting on the floor of the Spirits' playroom with Riku. His other Dream Eaters loiter about, nosing and wrestling and snuggling with each other while Sora explains to Riku what he wants to do. He presses on even when Riku's eyes go wide, lips parting as he details exactly how he's been strengthening his bond with his friends.

"They're more aware than you know," Sora says. "As aware as us. They want to be with you Riku." He leaves out the part Riku already knows—about who else wants to be with him—lets actions speak when he touches Riku's face. Riku melts, surrendering instantly.

Their companions watch, Riku's and Sora's alike, as Sora lowers Riku onto his back and runs his hands all over his body. All the aches Riku hides come to life then are eased, his breath shuddering whenever Sora digs into his muscles. With every caress his walls come down, and soon Riku is pressing back into Sora's hands, nuzzling against him. Affectionate as all my other Spirits, Sora thinks, and smiles.

His Kooma Panda comes forward, propping Riku up against its plush body while the others bring all sorts of cookies and cakes and candies. The sweet food is too much for Sora, but all Spirits are drawn to it. Riku is no exception, despite never having had much of a sweet tooth. Sora pops each treat in his mouth and Riku thanks him, sighs, lulled into a contented haze. He feeds him until his tummy feels just a little rounder, a soft edge to Riku's hard body. Sora's stomach does a flip. He's giddy, knowing Riku trusts him enough to let Sora see him chubby.

He's so pretty too. Those glazed eyes are shiny now—the change is more gradual than the other Dream Eaters, but Sora can see hearts dancing in his eyes. It makes Sora's own heart go wild, pounding in his chest. He's sure the Spirits feel the same. They're bound to me, and I'm bound to them. All of us, linked together, drowning in bliss.

Bliss. Riku moans, Sora's hands running over his body once more. They're less focused on massaging this time, seeking out sweeter spots—those special places that make Riku come undone. The other Dream Eaters help, stripping both Sora and Riku down to nothing. Meow Wow pushes eagerly between Sora's legs, rubbing up against him. He gives his thanks with a gentle grind, velvet fur sending shivers up his spine. Riku's bat is trilling, snuggling close and nibbling at his neck. Jestabocky and Ghostbocky's tongues hang loose, ready, waiting. All the others are there, too many to name but all present in Sora's heart.

They're licking, nuzzling closer. Vines rise up to tie them down, or draw them up against soft fur, slippery skin, the fluffiest of wool. They're sheltered on all sides, creatures big and small circling them in, each taking a turn to snuggle while Sora's hands touch Riku's body, stroke him until he's squirming, desperate, crying out wordlessly. The air is warm, a haze over them as Sora builds their bond, tends it with delicate fingers and deep kisses.

Riku moans, legs shaking and eyes glassy. Sora can feel the heat coiling inside him, inside Riku, inside all his friends. Teeth and tongues caress and soothe, taunt and torment. Small Spirits squeeze in close, while the large ones push him and Riku together. Sora can only hug and grind against him, kissing his throat as Riku's arms come up around him, nails lightly scratching his back.

The room fills with their cries, stomachs knotting, heat pooling between their legs and Sora is kissing Riku, every part of him he can reach and then—

There's hearts in Sora's eyes too.

They lie there sticky and wet when they're done. The Dream Eaters surround them, feasting on the aftermath of their pleasure, rubbing against Sora, Riku, and each other until they're all exhausted. Sora laughs, smiles, slides off Riku to rest beside him in their nest of bright pillows and Spirits. Riku's chest heaves as he eases out of the afterglow, eyes a rich pink hue. It's like the ocean at sunset, with flashes of sea-green and blue.

"So," Sora murmurs, "did that raise your affinity?"

Riku huffs, turns to try and catch Sora's head under his arm for a noogie. He fails, flops back on the ground and laughs. "Well it certainly raised something."

Sora cackles, and they pester each other until they're a giggling, sleepy mess, succumbing to slumber inside their nest of dreams.


End file.
